Electric, hybrid electric and fuel cell vehicles typically utilize a high voltage power distribution system to deliver high voltage to one or more electric drive motors and other electrical devices. The high voltage necessary for a vehicular drive motor is often on the order of 400 volts (V). In order to achieve these necessary high voltages, power distribution systems may implement a boost converter, also commonly referred to as a step-up converter. Such a boost converter permits the vehicle power sources (e.g., battery(ies) or a fuel cell) to store and deliver lower voltages than would be required without a boost converter.
When a boost converter operates in a current control mode, it tracks an input current command. However, in certain system circumstances (e.g., output battery voltage too high, output battery voltage too low or input fuel cell voltage too low), tracking the input current command risks system damage, particularly to the fuel cell in fuel cell implementations where stress may be applied to the upper cells in a fuel cell stack.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide protection to a high voltage vehicle system incorporating a boost converter. In addition, it is desirable to provide a boost converter that may be employed in a fuel cell implementation that will protect the fuel cell from damage. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.